The present invention relates generally to rotary connectors, and more particularly, to improved planetary connectors for use in coupling signals and power between stationary and moving structures.
Conventional rotary connectors employ the use of cable-wrap connectors, slip rings, roll rings, brushes and motors, and telephone wire coils. The disadvantages of conventional rotary connector designs are as follows. Cable-wrap connectors have low reliability, are expensive, are hard to install, are prone to fail in the field, and have limited rotation. Slip rings have low reliability and have an unworkable geometry. Slip rings also are prone to brush burns, and they vibrate. Roll rings are costly and have an unworkable geometry. Brush and motor designs are not applicable to the design of rotary connectors, and are expensive. Similarly, telephone wire coils are bulky, and are not generally applicable to the design of rotary connectors. Telephone cords have a relatively short life span, have limited rotation, and not readily adaptable for large number of signals.
To overcome the limitations of these conventional rotary connectors, the assignee of the present invention has developed various rotary connectors that provide a more reliable and low cost alternative to conventional rotary connectors. Such rotary connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,664, entitled "Ball Contact Rotary Connector", and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/680,075, filed Jul. 15, 1996, entitled "Spring Loaded Rotary Connector", for example, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The present invention is an improvement over these and other rotary connectors.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for improved planetary connectors for use in coupling signals and power between stationary and moving structures.